


skelter

by colberry



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Aoi is pining, Be Careful What You Wish For, Denial of Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Love Triangles, M/M, Yune makes a surprise guest appearance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:51:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colberry/pseuds/colberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Uruha isn't Uruha.  More like 'Kouyou'.  More like the birth of a gunshot.</p><p>Or:  Yune is the ghost of Christmas past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skelter

Aoi’s hands tremble only slightly, just light shakes of _not-yet-right_ , of Yune’s kiss on his spine – his knees cracking apart as Uruha drags his hips west, mouth on his flesh like a starless wound. Gaping, wide-open.  
  
And bar smoke singes his words as Aoi leans down, palms slick against Uruha’s collarbone and ash (and Yune) against his teeth:  
  
“This isn’t for you – “  
  
Fingertips reaching up and tracing the freckles dusting Uruha’s jaw _(but not-Uruha, more like ‘Kouyou’; more like the birth of a gunshot)._  
  
“I don’t want _you_ – ”  
  
Aoi watches him arc like a dirtied prayer into his chest.  
  
 _“Not you.”_  
  
All legs and yellow-burnt hair and five beers and Akira.  
  
And his smile sharp as he breathes into Aoi’s quaking lips: _“You will.”_  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ: March 1st, 2013


End file.
